


疼痛无痕

by eccentriclin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentriclin/pseuds/eccentriclin
Summary: ……果然没撑到一个小时就屏蔽了





	疼痛无痕

Chapter7.疼痛I度

 

 

屋子里陷入了一阵死寂。

Jason的声音先一步打破沉寂，“什么叫感受不到痛了？”

Tim猛地抬起头带着近乎狂乱的暴躁：“字面意义上！我感觉不到痛了！从我开始用疼痛治疗疼痛开始，我对于疼痛的敏感度就越来越低。或许是生理上，或许是心理上，该死的谁知道！和那几个人打斗的时候有一个人打断了我两根肋骨我都没感觉到！该死的，不然你以为为什么我会失血过多到影响我的动作！我根本不知道哪里受伤了，伤的有多重！”

“虽然我知道你没那么聪明，但是我没想到你蠢到这种程度，”Jason的语气也不快起来，“你该生气的对象是你自己，小蠢货，是你自己自作自受。疼痛治疗疼痛，多天才的主意！你的小脑子就不能有些正常的想法吗？”

“我又能怎么样？！我不能让他们知道疼痛折磨着我！我更不能因为这点事情就变成一个瘾君子！”

“为什么不能？”Jason拖着椅子坐在沙发旁边，看着Tim，“你瞒着他们，为什么？这次也是，为什么你不告诉他们你伤的有多重，为了你那点可悲的自尊心？你知道你简直傻透了吗？！”

“……随便你怎么想，”Tim从牙缝里挤出这几个词，“你已经得到你想要的答案了吧，那就滚出去！我不想再看到你！”

“你又说谎了，Tim，Timmy，”Jason扯了扯嘴角，头一次这么亲昵的叫出了Tim的名字，但是Tim只觉得毛骨悚然，他突然意识到该出去的或许不是对方，他如果头脑足够清醒就该知道什么时候最适合战略性撤退，“知道吗，我已经受够你那张不老实的嘴了，而我更刚好清楚你想要逃避说真话会怎么做。你大可以再试试，我们都知道，事不过三。”

Tim能感觉到脊背一片冰凉。

他声音有些干涩，艰难地开口：“该死的Jason，这是我的事情，我有足够的权力不告诉你！”

Jason说：“虽然你这句话是真话，但是，我不喜欢这个答案。”

Tim忍不住怒瞪着对方，“你真是混蛋极了，Jason！你这个自私的混蛋！”

Jason也像是忍不住火大起来，他站起来，让Tim几乎是下意识撑着沙发跳到一边，“你以为你就不自私吗，Drake！你做过的事情哪件事不是为了你自己？！该死的你还以为自己有权利说别人自私吗？我是想帮你！该死的我也不知道为什么但是我想帮你！你就不能不拒绝别人的好意吗！？”

Tim一时失去了声音。

过了一会，他才喃喃地开口：“……对不起。”

他嗫喏着道：“……我，我不是故意伤害你的，Jason。但是，谢谢，不，我不需要你的帮助。我不需要。我能搞定这些的。就只是，走吧，拜托了。”

Jason没如他所愿，事实上，正相反，他一个突然地近身逼到Tim面前，Tim立刻打起十二万分的精神毫不犹豫的做出格挡的架势，并同时准备出拳试图逼退对方的行为。

Jason却在对方出拳前开口道：“你感受不到疼，我可感受得到。”

这一句话让Tim的出手犹豫了片刻，被Jason先一步抢占了先机擒住了手臂拧着摁在墙上。

他试图挣扎的时候Jason开口道：“你最好别乱动。”

“如果你能感受到疼，你就该知道，无论是你还是我，动作太大，你就得再吊着肩膀待上至少几个礼拜。”

“……你到底想做什么！”Tim气疯了，“够了！我都已经说了我不需要你的帮助了！”

“而你也说过我是个混蛋，”Jason在Tim耳边低声说，Tim忍不住微微地颤抖，“所以，我打算做个试验，帮帮你，顺便得到我想要的答案。”

Tim的声音有些发紧：“……Jason，你别冲动，”他知道对方如果疯起来谁也拦不住，他冒不起这个风险，“或许我们可以谈一谈。”

“hey，知道吗，Timmy，”Jason继续用那种声音在他耳边开口，语调近乎亲昵，“你说这句话的时候太像了一个人了，就凭这点，我们没什么好谈。而且我们已经谈的太多了。我不指望你现在这样能说出我要的答案。”

“没关系，我们有别的办法。”

Tim艰难地转过头看着对方，对方的样子让他想到了那个曾经刺穿他身体的Jason，有一瞬间他感觉到了恐惧。

 

当Jason的手再一次抚上Tim的阴茎，Tim终于忍不住哭了起来。他受不了了，他射的次数不多，但是这更残忍。Jason逼迫着那些他不能说的答案，用高潮胁迫着他。每一次都被撩拨到边缘，却又再度跌入谷底。他觉得自己一定是要疯了。他开始后悔为什么当初自己居然愚蠢的选择了Jason，还把他当做最好的人选。

“Jason……我不行了，求你，拜托……我受不了了，”他的头脑几乎被搅成了一团浆糊，他从没想到对方会用这种惩罚方式对自己；眼泪顺着眼角流进鬓发里，他不敢想象自己现在是什么样子，懦弱的，无助的，所有他最不想被人看到的样子，所有顽固的伪装被一层一层剥离，只剩下那个隐藏的最深的自己，不愿面对的，在每个错误的边缘摇摇欲坠，却被全部克制和理智，被正确约束着拉扯回这条线，藏好的，生存着得还记得痛苦的在嚎哭的自己，“停下来……”

Jason没有住手，他只是继续细腻的折磨着对方，手上的动作如同情人一般温柔，虽然谈不上技巧多么高明，只是毕竟是成年男性都会做的事情，只要解读了对方的表情，想在这件事上掌控对方本就不是难事。

他凑在Tim耳边，压低的声音里却不带情欲，那更像是一种诱哄，又或者安慰，他更像是在为一个找不到岸的漂流者递出一根象征着岸的绳子，他在绳子这段低声呢喃着所有对于迷茫者建立起安全感城堡的砖瓦；他不像是伤害者，更像是引导者，强硬的瓦解身下人所有的抵抗。

但这不是他想要的，Tim想。他偶尔的还能模糊的记得自己是谁。他还记得当时去所有人的时候他在旗杆上摇摇欲坠，终于开始面对用灰色去揣度这个世界*1。在那段时间布鲁德海文的每个夜晚，他从高楼坠落下去的时候射出的绳索，每一次噩梦醒来就缠绕在身上一层的撑下去的理由。他开始像Bruce一样思考，像Bruce一样生存。他开始不再寄希望于别人的原谅。

因为有的错误无法被原谅。

死亡无法被原谅。他那么钦慕着Dick而不是Bruce只是因为，比起Bruce，Dick更懂得怎么去被爱，他更懂得怎么用爱去化解曾经的悲痛，背负着那些活下去。

而他终究没有成为那样的人，他和Bruce学会了如何去被憎恨，如何永远活在无法被谅解的噩梦里。他们都背负着沉重的曾经，各自用伪装掩饰疲惫不堪。

他知道他们想他如何做，他无数次的听到自己内心深处那个黑白分明的孩子如同多年前失去母亲的夜里一般哭喊的声嘶力竭。

但是，也是他自己拥抱住那个自己，在他耳边一遍一遍的重复着这句话。

你以为他们会责备是你害死了他们吗？

——当然，他们会。*2

他能听到那些熟悉又陌生的笑容为他机械地重复着伤害那个孩子的声音欢呼，他们张开双臂，爬满蛆虫的脸上带着灿烂的笑容，仿佛他说的不是恨而是爱。他只是抱紧了那个哭泣的孩子，然后，冷漠的拒绝了邀请，固执的活下去。当一层一层的伪装被构筑起来，他将那个曾经太过天真以至于失去了一切的孩子藏起来。他将一切归罪于他本性里的温柔和敏感，让所有理性取代感性，支配他生命里的正确。

他不再相信爱。他只相信活下去。

不是为了自己，是为了梦中向他深处沾满泥土，骨肉分离手的人，能少一个。

即便他清楚，那些幻影不是他们，他知道，他们不会怪他，他们不会恨他。

可是他必须恨自己。

因为他不再有人道歉，即便想求得宽恕，也永远没有可能。他看不到那些灵魂的表情，他能看到的只有墓碑和梦里的狰狞。

可是为什么，Jason要逼迫着他交出那个哭喊着疼痛了太久的孩子，为什么要撕裂他所有的自尊和伪装？他第一次知道温柔能这么锋利和残酷，他第一次知道，原来折磨能这么像倾诉爱语。

他像被扫到一边，而那个无法支配自己太久的孩子终于可以痛快的用这个身体疼痛和哭泣。他觉得自己的泪腺犹如失控一般，毫不顾忌的补偿着所有曾经嘶吼时没能留下的眼泪和言语。

“……为什么你能复活……”Tim喃喃的揪住了Jason的肩膀，低声呢喃，“你还能恨Bruce，你还能告诉他你恨他……”

“那那个能告诉我他恨着我的人为什么不能回来，为什么所有人都回来了，他没有……”

“……我不想要被原谅，我想被憎恨……那是我的错！我的错！……而我永远无法弥补，永远不能……”

他哭得一点也不像Timothy Drake，那个永远不会露出这面的Tim，永远进退有度，就算是任性都为自己留好后招的罗宾，那个为他人生存而生存的红罗宾。

“……让他告诉我他恨我啊！告诉我这一切都没有意义！告诉我……”

“……如果一切没有开始，我就不会失去他，而即便我知道，我依旧会选择这个开始，让我彻底的做一个混账！”

“……父亲……”

“嘘，Tim，嘘，”Jason在他耳边用他从未听过的温和的声音开口，“你可以尽管恨下去，无论是你自己或是别的什么。是发自内心想被憎恨或者原谅都无所谓；”

“但是死亡就是死亡。你无论恨多久都无法改变。他们的确会恨你，但是这是他们的恨——”

“和你无关。他们或许会想要你的回馈，但是他们更清楚，无论你做什么，你也还不起这笔债。死亡这笔债，找谁都讨不回来。”

“Tim，你的一切都只是逃避自己罢了。”

Tim终于在对方给予的高潮中，嚎啕着抱住了对方，无助的像久违的那个孩子。他紧紧地抱着Jason犹如溺水者拥抱着浮木一般，然后他颤抖着开口：“……好疼……”

“Jason……好疼……”

“我知道，”Jason说，他抵着对方的额头，然后说，“这只是开始，Tim，这只是开始。记住我给你的疼痛，如果你渴望疼痛，那我会给予你疼痛。”

 

这场性事疼痛的像是惩罚，但是只有他们彼此清楚，这是一场针对活在昨日之人们的救赎。

 

*1.出自罗宾刊，那一幕真的让我记忆太深刻。Tim站在旗杆上，瘦瘦小小摇摇欲坠，却比任何时候都像是蝙蝠侠。弓着背仿佛被身上所有的沉重压垮，却依旧掌控着他人的命运，为了一个城市的救赎而站在那里。

*2.出自罗宾刊的梦境，原句改用。

 

 

Chapter8.疼痛I/V度

 

Tim醒来的时候感觉到了久违的疼痛。这疼痛就像是报复一般的让他几乎想重新睡过去，或者晕过去也好。过度激烈的性事留下的让人尴尬的酸痛，伤口因为挣扎撕裂后重新被包扎后的隐痛，还有那些伤痕在身上留下痕迹的纪念一般的疼痛都此起彼伏的在他的感知中作响。他几乎想呻吟着呼痛，然而终于他还是只是哼哼了两声几不可查的鼻音。

他将身体蜷缩起来，即便拉伸到那些疼痛的难以启齿的地方也无所谓。自己的怀里一样可以闷得窒息，却安全的如同回到母体一般，而他深深呼出一口气后，却在这片阴影里牵扯脸上的表情露出一个笑容。他没有镜子也不知道这个笑容该是什么样的。然而在阴影里无论好看，释怀或是僵硬，反正看不见，反正没人看见，总归也只是没有意义。

唯一有意义的，只是他还感觉得到痛，他还活着。

没有痛苦的人生，行尸走肉的人生，就这么终结在昨日的荒唐里。

唯一意料之外的，则是把‘活着’还给他的人。而Tim想，其实这并不算多么意外。Jason从来不想他表现的那么没心没肺和混蛋。他清楚，或许他们所有人中，最敏感最感性的人，恰恰是这个被没心没肺的人。他不得不承认，从某种角度，他们都在欺负这个遭受过最多痛苦的人。他或许是那个最过分的人，而更过分的是，他其实什么都没做，他只是从一开始就伤害了Jason，但却没有任何理由向对方的道歉。

如果非要责备什么，或许只有命运和该死的罪恶赢得被责备。

然而命运太过强大而又虚无缥缈，哥谭的黑暗又看不到光明的那一天，他们只能这样清楚地错误地恨下去，毕竟不是所有人都能学会以希望为媒介活下去的方法。何况，他的人生未必就不是在还这一笔糊涂账。

他舒展身体，晃晃悠悠撑起来。洗漱完对着镜子，一头乱发被整理的服帖后，习惯性的，他准备给自己的煮杯咖啡作为早餐。然而来到厨房，走向咖啡机，他才发现锅里放着一个盘子，盘子里摆着一份早餐，基本的煎蛋和培根，都是他冰箱里经常被他放坏掉也懒得去做的东西。Tim打开盖子，然后摸了摸盘子，还有些温度，虽然上面稍微有些凉，但比起他自己来准备的早餐，显然好得多。Jason没留下任何其他的话，然而当Tim就这咖啡吃完这份早餐后，却觉得整个人温暖起来。从身到心。

这个空荡荡的‘家’，总算有了些许烟火和人气。虽然这烟火里带着硝烟，人气里带着各种说不清道不明的恩怨情仇，然而，活着这种味道本就太过不清不楚，却让所有想活着的人欲罢不能，难以逃离。

世界不会因此有什么不同，然而总有些细微的改变能让他们这些活得地覆天翻的人，把倾覆的世界颠倒得正常一些。

即便正常这个词对于他们来说更像是一个嘲讽的字眼，在这里，这个完全不正常的发展中，它却的确带上了能够熨帖人心的温度。

他们就这样有了一种古怪得却异常适合他们的关系。

 

说古怪是因为你很难定义这种关系究竟叫什么。他们没有‘在一起’或者‘交往’，无论是字面意思上还是广义的，这种没有半点纠葛和头脑发热，以及多巴胺黏糊糊作祟的关系，你是无论如何也无法称之为‘在一起’或者‘交往’的。他们不会因为见不到彼此而牵肠挂肚，而即便见到了彼此，月亮也不会为此圆上几分。没有夏目漱石的今晚的月色真好，也没有那些烂俗的言情中腻死人的我爱你胜过爱生命。这感情很微妙，如同温开水，不甜很淡，却有那么一点点温暖，两个心上有洞的人能得到的不过是握着这点温水，彼此的指尖不再那么冰冷。

然而，对于他们彼此，这或许才是最好的关系。

他们见到了太多的一时兴起，那些冲动的，美妙的，伴随着多巴胺和肾上腺激素同时占据头脑的感情当然也是美好的。然而他们来得快去得也快。贪求更多的一份归属无可厚非，他们却又恰好心知肚明到这份归属也只会是一个永远的奢望。感性未必是理性的敌人，感情贪婪的像无知的孩子，理性则约束着他们行动小心翼翼。心贪胆小，他们都是如此。他们不可能停歇，所以，停下来这种可能不过是只梦里的树欲静而风恰止。

Jason经常出入Tim的宅邸，Tim有时候去世界各地处理麻烦。如果刚巧遇上Jason，两个人会去酒吧喝上一杯。聊聊除了彼此另一重身份的那些话题，音乐，足球，书，电影。Tim在业余生活上算是个潮人，Jason则是错过了太多，努力的追逐着世界的步伐。熟悉就在因为球队支持的不同而摔了杯子大打出手，或者乐队偏好的互相争论中，最终一点点被培养起来。

这和那件事之前的熟络又不甚相同，那种熟络有种特意避开了矛盾的对于陌生人的委曲求全，与展现完整自己的逃避；现在的他们并不在乎矛盾甚至争斗，然而当砸出一地狼藉两个人都狼狈不堪的时候，他们却能看着彼此可笑的样子哈哈大笑，然后恩仇俱消。

当然，还有性。Tim的心结非一时半会就能解开，而Jason则自告奋勇的默认了自己的作用。这一切倒是让Tim有些不好意思，无奈除此之外也没有别的办法，只能如此，不过偶尔Jason有了什么棘手的事情，他只要能帮得上绝不袖手旁观。有时候Tim觉得这件事很有趣，他们对于彼此的恩怨来自他们都心知肚明人留下的无法填补的过去，然而现在他们之间的彼此的亏欠却与那些旧时恩怨的相关之人毫无关系。这些现在的恩怨一笔笔清清楚楚，他们处理的恰到好处；然而那些曾经的账目却像被泼了瓶深黑色的墨水，浸透了黑心的命运和偶然的纸张上的账目谁都心知肚明，却不愿誊写，只愿相互亏欠。

大约，对于他们这些人，他们大多数人，恨比一笔勾销来得更加容易而可以接受。

于是两个人之间的关系越发的不好说起来。偶尔一两次还好，可是时间久了，注意到这点的人也不由得多了起来。Tim自己也清楚他们这些人以信息为重，这种信息虽然算不上极端重要，却也不容小觑，与谁合作透露出的意向有时候足以推翻一个已经构筑好的计划，然而不知为什么，他并没想过终止或者收敛合作。Bruce还是没有找上他，哪怕连Oracle都曾经提醒过他和Jason走得未免太近，Bruce也没有露面。

Tim想，他多少是有点叛逆的想着借此激Bruce出面。可他却不太明白，他现在这到底是什么心态。他原本是怕Bruce知道这一切，可他现在却希望Bruce能把注意力给他。

他有时候忍不住觉得这很荒唐有趣。一方面的他喜欢这种变化，一方面的他却渴望和惧怕着Bruce的失望，他或许当了太久的罗宾，久到了无法清楚自己到底是想做自己，还是怀念着那个回不去过去。

而Bruce的到来就在这个时候不期而至。

 

现在的蝙蝠侠是Dick，然而对于Tim来说，即便那是他一直以来的偶像和支柱，蝙蝠侠这个身份却只属于一个人。所以，在面对这个人的时候，他永远改不掉他的拘谨，在这个人面前，他永远只能是罗宾，哪怕红罗宾这个新身份已经立下了足够威名，让别人忘记他曾经是神奇男孩的事实，对于他而言，在蝙蝠侠面前，他，只是罗宾。

仅凭这一条，就足够让他反省自己这段时间做错了什么，而反省的结果，触目惊心。

更糟糕的是，他是和Jason一起回的剧院。

CRAP，Tim脑子里用最大的字体加红加粗加特效大写这四个字母，手足无措的就像是犯了错误的小学生。

Jason自然也楞了一下，不过他远比Tim恢复得快，或者说，他只是太容易就能找到对着这个人的极端情绪。然而毕竟不再是曾经那么激动，他想做的也只是对着对方冷嘲热讽一番，然后大踏步离开。然而他还没开口，就听到Bruce先一步开口：“我们需要谈一谈，Tim，以及，”他只是扫了一眼Jason，几乎是有些不情愿的加上这个名字，“Jason，我希望你也能留下。”

Jason自然听出了对方话里的不情愿，然而他恰恰就是那种‘你越不想我留下我偏偏要留下碍着你的眼，我知道你不想看到我，那我就偏要让你看到’的那种人，他啧了一声，大大方方给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后在一边的沙发坐的毫无坐样。

Tim则是少有乖顺的如临大敌的坐到离Jason比较远的沙发上，整张脸上写着所有腹稿都在舌头上打转，就等着Bruce一声示意后噼里啪啦的往外倒。

然而Bruce却没给他这个机会，他坐在Tim对面，摘下面罩，那张不再年轻的脸不属于蝙蝠侠而是Bruce Wayne；他看着Tim给出了要求而不是讯问。

“Tim我需要你终止和Jason过于密切的往来，这是以父亲的名义。”

Tim和Jason都一时没有反应过来。


End file.
